


The book

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: #灵感来自爱尔兰动画电影《凯尔经的秘密》#是大学教授威x森林之灵红
Relationships: Megatron & Starscream





	The book

———在黑暗和煎熬之中，我看见了痛苦的人们呻吟哭泣，但我看见了不灭的微光在人们心中闪耀。尽管它微弱飘摇，却依然屹立在那里播撒希望。

人们尖叫着，挣扎着四散奔跑，城市里到处都是火海，用来装点的花丛和树木成了火势蔓延的帮凶。卫镇天想做点什么，他救了一个人，两个人……，但他救不了这里所有的人。他跪在地上，悲哀无力……

卫镇天猛地惊醒，没有火海，没有四三奔逃的居民，只有依旧和煦的阳光以及带着谈笑风生的人们。他的面前是那本补充一半的《黄金时代》，还有横在上面的那杆电子笔。又是这个梦，卫镇天已经有很多天做这同一个梦了。心里的直觉告诉他一定会有什么事情发生，这本书的补充批注必须加快步伐完成。

《黄金时代》是早期塞伯坦一群知识渊博的人编纂的一部塞星科学文化集，只是随着时代不停发展，这上面的内容已经远远不够。于是卫镇天等大学教授们一起将这本书补全，并对其中有误的内容进行校正和修改。他负责生物科学的部分，虽然他已经几乎把所有有记载的塞星动植物都写了进去，但这远远不够。卫镇天决定要去那个人人敬而远之的原始森林，那里或许还有更令人惊奇的生物存在。

那片原始森林据说很危险，很邪门。那里能让所有的通讯设施瞬间失灵，很多人进去之后再也没能逃出。关于它的传说五花八门，无不是渲染它的阴森恐怖，让人远离它。但卫镇天并没有将这些或真或假的传闻放在心上，也许这座森林只是会扰乱磁场让人迷路，然后再也没能出来，而非传闻那样惊悚离奇。

好吧，一进原始森林通讯设备就彻底失灵了。卫镇天放弃了给自己的同僚发内线，开始用最原始的方法辨认自己的方向。他从子空间里拿出记号笔，在自己走过的地方的树干上画一个符号来标记，顺便记住路上的植物种类和分布。

卫镇天一路走着，一路辨认并记录这里的植物。有些是已经记录在册的，有些则是全新的物种。这让他感觉很新奇，觉得这次冒险怎么说都值得了。此时，他过于兴奋，忽略了身后来自树丛阴影下的阵阵低吼。

走着走着，面前突然没有了高大的树木。取而代之的是一篇空地，上面立着一圈石碑。周围烟雾弥漫，在石碑圈子的正中央有一块大石头，上面爬满了硅基藤蔓植物。这些石碑形态各异，但绝对不会是天然形成，上面有好些模糊的浮雕，石头的种类和周围的也不同。卫镇天凑近，只能辨认出些许模糊的图案，对于内容已经全然辨不出。

他走到中间那块大石头前，想查看这块椭圆的灰石上有什么线索。这也许是塞伯坦史前文明的遗迹。正当他醉心于研究时，从四方突然都传来了野兽的吼声。那些狼从阴影和迷雾下现了形，少说也有十几头。他们从各个方向包围了卫镇天，等着一个合适的时机冲上去咬破他的喉咙大快朵颐。

虽然卫镇天是大型轰炸机，但森林中不能贸然开火，遮天的树木也不允许自己起飞。况且他是大学教授，没有接受过太多格斗训练。他也不知道该如何对付这些比外面体型大两倍的涡轮狼。

终于，有一匹狼坐不住了，朝着教授的后背扑上去想抓住机翼就是一顿撕咬。卫镇天趁其还没扒稳就把它甩了下来，然而迎面又扑来一头更加强壮的狼，卫镇天一个没站稳撞上了身后的石头，面前的的利齿即将和自己脖子上的主能量管来个亲密接触。所幸他还是个大型机，在本能的求生欲的驱使下他挣脱了这头野狼的舒服，手脚并用地迅速爬上唯一可以仰仗的这块圆润光滑的大石头。

他蹲在石头顶，机翼高高扬起，蜷起来保护好怀里整理好的资料。狼群开始试图爬上这块石头，有的甚至几乎抓到了他的手臂。爬上这个障碍只是时间问题。正当卫镇天以为自己即将葬身于此时，远处传来一声悠长的狼嗥，那声音听起来并不浑厚雄沉，可以说是一匹刚成年小狼的声音。但是狼群听到这声音时一个个静止如雕像般，转眼间全都遁入灌木丛中逃走了。

卫镇天颤颤巍巍地站直了身体，机翼也舒展起来。他小心翼翼爬下石头，想看看这个救了他的“人”在哪里。透过薄雾，卫镇天隐隐约约可以看见一匹体型纤长的狼走过来。但穿过迷雾后他却看到了一个看起来轻盈小巧的塞伯坦人。他通体红白相间，湛蓝的光镜明亮似乎有群星闪耀其中。他双眉紧蹙，背后一对机翼也因此竖了起来。“你来我的森林里做什么？”他问道，语气里带着一丝愠怒。“寻求刺激？猎奇探险？还是寻找矿产、能量？”卫镇天愣住了没有回答，因为他也不知道自己算哪一个。“你总得选一个吧？”他有些不耐烦了，催促卫镇天给他一个答复。“额其实都不是，我是来做生物学考察的，但是迷路了……”卫镇天尽量让自己的语气听起来很诚恳，他希望自己的说辞能让对方消减些敌意。

那个红白机只是挑了挑眉，不再说话。他向前走了两步，回头喊道：“还不快跟着我，想要在这里被狼吃掉？”卫镇天反应过来，连忙把资料都放回子空间，跟随对方快步走。

白色的身影步伐很快，他的脚像是没有碰到地面似的，一步就是好远。饶是卫镇天腿长也没有追上，反而跑的气喘吁吁。  
终于，树林变得稀疏起来，远处的村落依稀可见。卫镇天终于到了出口。他想回头说一些感谢的话，看见对方抱着手臂扬起下巴，一副“出口到了还不快走”的样子。卫镇天准备号的措辞此时只剩下了一句，“谢…谢谢！”他说道。红白飞机回答道：“不用谢了，以及，你这辈子都不要再踏进我的森林一步，明白了吗？”他说着，颇有森林守护者的一番气势。

“好的，好的。”卫镇天连连答应着，转头走出了森林。这时，内线里传来一句话。

：另外，我叫红蜘蛛。：


End file.
